The Letter
by Teari-San
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally graduate from Hogwarts! All goes well and they recieve presents. But there's one that Harry opens and finds a mysterious letter. Not stating the name, Harry and the gang investigate. When they soon find out, it will change


Title:The Letter   
Author:LittleCuteBabeAngel  
Chapter:One  
  
*****To those who sent me reviews for Shipmates! Thanks! But since I also love Harry Potter fics, here's a new one! This should be interesting!*****  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally graduate from Hogwarts! All goes well and they recieve presents. But there's one that Harry opens and finds a mysterious letter. Not stating the name, Harry and the gang investigate. When they soon find out, it will change Harry's life, forever!  
  
Harry and his friends began reciting spells. Ron was making girl tones, Harry laughing, and Hermione, reciting every spell since the beginning of thier first year in Hogwarts.  
  
"Wingardium, Laviosa!" Hermione chanted and waved her hand. Ron, in the back copied her, making girl voices in whispers. "Wingardium Laviosa!" Ron whispered and waved his hand like a girl and flipping is "long" hair.  
  
"Ha ha!" Harry laughed. He always admired Ron's jokes, and Hermione's smarts. Though, he didn't know why,the three of them made a quite adventurous trio when they first got together. There was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and others.  
  
Hermione turned around, which Ron quickly stopped.  
"Making jokes, I see." Hermione shook her head and walked towards them.  
"It's important to recite and remember the spells. There's a test!" Hermione warned.  
  
"In the end of the year..." Harry finished.  
  
"I guess this is better than getting expelled!" Ron joked.  
  
"Look, Hermione's right. We better study before Ron forgets everything and can't graduate with us." Harry said, mockingly.  
  
"I-I could handle the test." Ron replied boldly.  
  
"And failing most of the tests during the years?" Hermione teased. "Not a chance! Without us, you wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Look, Ms. Smarty-pants, I may not be good in spells, but I risked my life in chess to save Harry in getting the Sorceror's stone. Without me, Both of you wouldn't have lived! And I also saved Harry's life when he almost fell off the train in the second year!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I was just teasing! Not yelling!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop! That's enough!" Harry stood in the middle to prevent them from hitting each other. "Ron's right, Hermione. You shouldn't tease him when he saved our lives," Ron snickered. "And," Harry continued staring at Ron, who quickly shut his mouth. "If it weren't for Hermione, you would have been crushed by that troll during the second year." Harry pointed out.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry Hermione. For teasing you about your spells." Ron apologized.  
  
"And I'm sorry for teasing you in failing tests." Hermione and Ron shook hands and began studying.  
  
Around lunch time, Malfoy showed up.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to know what you're up to. By the way, Hermione, happy birthday! Here's a gift." Malfoy replied, giving Hermione the small package he was holding.  
  
"Number One: That grin on your face isn't going to help anything, and Number Two: It's not my birthday and I know you're up to something." Hermione said, boldly.  
  
"It's either that or you're trying to trick us again." Ron agreed.  
  
"Look, I surrender. Sure, being bad is my style, but I've learned to twist things around..." Malfoy began.  
  
"Either that or his mother finally turned his brain rightside up." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry giggled.  
  
"And I have been obnoctious over the years, but I've learned my lesson. So, Hermione, here's my gift for being so mean."  
  
"Wait a minute, why is it that you give this present particularly to Hermione? The rival you had was Harry." Ron pointed out.  
  
"But Hermione was also teased and laughed at." Malfoy defended.  
  
"Nope. I want no loops this time. Give me the box." Harry said.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Malfoy grinned innocently.  
  
"Let me get it." Ron grabbed the box and opened it. There was a horrible face in the box, enough to make him puke and scared.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ron shrieked and threw the box in the air. At this point, everything became like a Matrix scene where everything goes slow. Malfoy, Harry, and Hermione watch the box being thrown, coming towards Harry's direction. But Malfoy is stupid enough to think that he could catch it...  
  
Ploop! The box landed...  
  
On Malfoy's greasy yellow hair. Or I should say green! Harry and Hermione both laugh, while Ron is still shrieking.  
  
Malfoy grunted. As Malfoy left, Harry and his friends noticed Professor McGonagall coming toward them. Noticing Malfoy, she had a talk with him.  
  
"What are you doing in the Gryffindor study room?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I was--"Malfoy never got to continue saying.  
  
"You were what? And what's that on your hair?" McGonagall touched the goo and smelled it. "Looks like someone came to do harm, eh?"  
  
"But-but, It was all Harry's fault!" Malfoy complained innocently.  
  
"Hmmm? Harry's fault? But you're known to trick Harry. After seven years and you still haven't learned your lesson? That's it, You're going to a place what's known as the Hogwardian Frequency Detention Room!" McGonagall cried.  
  
"I-I-I--" Malfoy was interrupted when McGonagall pulled Malfoy's ear. At least, it was a fake hand. McGonagall did a spell.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Malfoy cried.  
  
"Now!" McGonagall finished.  
  
Harry and his friends laughed. Harry noticed McGonagall wink at him for the very first time...  
  
~Graduation~  
  
"Harry! Congratulations! I am so happy that you and my Ron are graduating!" Ron's mother cried.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled. He and his friends were at a Graduation party. They all passed. Ron got a perfect low score out of the entire school. One more point lower and he would have failed.  
  
"Open the present!" Ron cried. Harry was opening all his presents but one. He shook the box. There's was only a small noise.  
  
"Wonder what it is..." Harry said. He quickly opened the package. There was a letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You may not know us. But we know you. Very well. In fact we've known you ever since you were born! Congratulations on graduating your seventh year at Hogwarts. This is an anonymous letter in hope you won't find out who we are. Here, or actually beside this present is a small package. If you find it interesting in knowing who we are, we advise you not to. But, since we know you so well, we know that you will. This was sent to Professor Dumbledore, a dear friend of ours. If you ask who we are, he will not say a thing. Knowing us will change your life, forever...  
  
Congratulations,  
Mr. and Mrs. Anonymous  
  
"What a weird letter..." Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry closed the letter and put it back in the envelope.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to find out anything..."Harry noted.  
  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He went into the hall and saw Ron, eating cookies.  
  
"Again?" Harry asked, startling Ron.  
  
"I can't help myself." Ron mumbled through eating.  
  
"And I can't help myself in thinking about that letter..." Harry let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Eating and reading that letter I see," Harry and Ron saw that the voice was Hermione.  
  
"I can't sleep knowing that you're eating all the cookies and Harry's letter." Hermione sat across from Ron and began eating.  
  
"That's it! Tomorrow, we're going to find out who these Mr. and Mrs. Anonymous are!" Harry stated.  
  
Well? What do you think? My friend says she likes it. What about you? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
